Tape measures for distances of 10 metres or greater (so-called ‘long tapes’) tend to differ from those for shorter distances in that in most cases there is no spring mechanism for returning the tape (generally referred to as a ‘blade’ in shorter tapes) to a spooled condition. To unwind the ‘long’ tape, the required length of tape is simply pulled out. A winding handle is generally provided to spool the tape, the tape being rewound by turning this winding handle in the appropriate direction with one hand whilst gripping the tape measure with the other. The tape itself generally has an end piece that includes a hook or loop or can be used in conjunction with a separate hook or peg to fix the tape end to the ground.
One conventional form of ‘long tape’ measure has a winding drum or spool that is rotatably mounted on a frame. The measuring tape is attached at one end to the drum so that it can be coiled around the drum within the frame. At least one side face of the drum is exposed at an aperture in the frame. A winding handle is mounted on a centre moulding which is attached to (or located in) the exposed part of the side of the winding drum so that it can be used to return the tape to its spooled condition.
The frame generally also includes a handle extending beyond and above the spooled tape, which can be grasped to hold the tape measure as the tape is drawn out or rewound. The frame may also include a protrusion diametrically opposite the handle that tapers to a point that can be pressed against the ground when taking a measurement to help hold the tape taught.
Another conventional form of ‘long tape’ measure has a case with first and second circular side walls spaced apart from each other with their peripheries connected by an edge wall, so as to define a generally disc shaped enclosure within which the winding drum and the tape spooled on it are housed. The winding drum is supported by the side walls, the axis of the drum passing through the centre of one or both side walls, and a winding handle is attached to the drum at one of the side walls. The tape can be drawn out from the casing through a slot (often provided by a “mouthpiece”) in the edge wall of the casing and rewound by turning the winding handle with one hand whilst gripping the casing with the other. The drum may be a one piece moulding with the winding handle attached to it or there may be a separate drum and centre mouldings with the winding handle attached to a centre moulding.
Many ‘long tapes’ are used by professionals, such as surveyors, estates agents and builders. They are often used to take many measurements in a short period of time. It is important that such tapes are easy to use and enable very accurate measurements to be taken by a single operator. However, in practice, the conventional designs of tape can be awkward to hold as the tape is rewound using the winding handle.